Prince Chung Seiker and the Poisoned Apple of Regrets
by KanVyVy
Summary: After defeating Ran, the El Search Party decides to stay and take a break at the Hamel Palace. Little did they know that Ran was plotting something beyond terrifying. The title pretty much explains it xD Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I am (partially) back! XD I will try to update regularly with all of my stories I have as of now. Got this idea from listening to "Negative Legacy- Primary" and took a look at the album cover of the song. When I first looked at the picture, I saw a boy/girl (have no idea cause it looks like a guy, but then again, could also be yuri) holding an apple with a girl, both taking a bite. The boy/girl resembled a lot like base Chung and the girl resembled a lot like Ara (in my opinion). Also, it made sense to me cause Ara is taller than Chung, and in the picture, the girl was taller than the boy/girl. On the apple had the word "SIN". Sin doesn't really go well with this story so I changed it to "Regrets". BOTH THE GAME AND THE SONG BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! I DO NOT OWN THEM! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jobs:

Elsword-Infinity Sword

Aisha-Dimension Witch

Rena-Wind Sneaker

Raven-Blade Master

Eve-Code: Empress

Chung-Deadly Chaser

Ara-Asura

Elesis-Crimson Avenger

Add-Diabolic Esper

Lu-Noblesse

Ciel-Royal Guard

* * *

After Ran's defeat, the El Search Party decided to recover back at the Hamel Palace. As the Prince of Hamel, Chung had to resume to his royal duties after saving his home. After all, he promised!

Strolling down the bright halls, Ara soon stumbled upon the throne room.

"Good morning, Chung!" she happily greeted the prince.

"Good morning, Ara," the blond haired prince weakly responded.

"My! Someone's been busy around here!" the lime-green haired elf commented. Along with Rena were Raven, Lu and Ciel.

"Yes, Rena's right, Chung. You need some rest. May I suggest some herb tea?" Ciel offered.

"Mind you, that herb tea's for Ara, not Chung!" Lu pointed out.

"Er, yes. My apologies milady and Chung. But seriously, you need a break."

"Yeah, I agree with Ciel! You're only gonna be here for another week! Don't tire yourself out before we even head out and tire ourselves against more demons, Chung!" Ara suggested.

"O-Okay, Ara. If _you_ say so," Chung blushed.

* * *

(Flashback: Hamel Palace's Throne Room)

"All hail Prince Chung Seiker! All hail Prince Chung Seiker!" the elders chorused.

"We are glad to have our long lost prince back," Penensio kneeled down to his prince.

"I am back, but only for a week," Chung announced. "I hope that you'll take my stead after I continue to travel with her- I mean my friends again, Penensio."

"My lord! You cannot be serious! I am not worthy to take your position!"

"If you can be the leader of the Red Knights, I'm sure you'll be able to lead Hamel while I'm away."

"I-If you say so, your highness."

(Flashback end)

* * *

(Sometime later...)

"Uh... Chung? Wake up, Chung!" the ebony-haired girl shook the peacefully sleeping prince. "Chung! Wake up! It's dinner time!"

"Uhhhh... Papa, can I take a break now?" the still-sleeping prince said.

 _The Prince of Hamel calls his father, the King of Hamel, "Papa"? That's so adorable! But... I don't think that's fitting for a prince..._ Ara thought.

"CHUNG!"

"WAH! A COCKROACH!? WHERE? DADDY! THERE'S A COCKROACH IN MY ROOM!" the prince cried. "... Huh?"

 **AU: Allow me to explain. One of Fury Guardian's skill notes called "Fear then shout" (got this from Elsword wiki) had a quote that says, "Wail Wah-! I'm scared! Yikes! Go away! Yiyap! I'll smash it to pieces! -Chung fighting with a cockroach". Thought this would be adorable and hilariously funny! XD**

"Did you just say that there's a cockroach in your room?" Ara asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"W-What? Y-You heard nothing!" Chung's face was as red as Elsword's hair.

"Hee hee! Chung's afraid of a cockroach! Chung's afraid of a cockroach!" Ara playfully chanted. "Anyway, your food's gonna get cold soon. You should fix your hair and head down into the dining room."

"R-Right."

* * *

(In the dining room)

"Anybody know who screamed in the throne room a bit ago?" Add asked.

"It's either Chung or Ara cause Chung was the only one who was sleeping in there and Rena sent Ara to fetch him," Raven replied.

"Probably Ara. The voice was too girly for it to be Chung," Add speculated. Chung, who was eavesdropping on their conversation before entering the dining room, blushed at the comment. Thinking it was about time for him to enter, the whole of the El Search Party (excluding Ara), along with Penensio, jaw-dropped at what came in before their eyes.

"Your highness! You are very handsome in that royal outfit!" Penensio complimented Chung. (I don't know how to describe royal clothing so... If you guys have any tips, please tell me!)

"Thank you, Penensio! Uh... where's Ara?" the prince worriedly asked.

"Oooh! Looks like someone has a crush on Ara!" Rena squealed loudly.

"I-It's just that she's not here," Chung awkwardly explained. He knew he was turning red.

"Uh... Chung?" he heard a familiar voice spoke behind him. "I'm right behind you."

Turning around to see Ara in her golden sleeping gown and hugging a nine-tailed fox plush, Chung's face was, again, red as Elsword's hair.

"O-Oh! H-Hi Ara," the prince was embarrassed and startled. "H-How long were you standing there?"

"When I heard Rena squeal. I thought there was an emergency." Hearing that from Ara made everyone turn their gaze onto the mentioned elf.

"Well, uh... Anyway, sorry for startling you while you were sleeping, Ara," the elf gave Ara an apologetic look.

"Anyway, good night everyone! I'm gonna head back to bed now," Ara announced and headed back to her bedroom.

 _So cute and pretty!_ a certain prince thought.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"You really failed this time, Ran," a succubus said.

"I know, Karis. But I don't plan to let them get me off that easily. After all, I haven't played my trump card yet," the demon general gazed upon a man cladded in black armor. "I will get my revenge."

"Oh, don't forget your other trump card," the succubus held out a pure red fruit.

"Yes, I know. You won't be needed in this, you succubus."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Walking towards the man cladded in black armor, "I hope you don't mind me hurting your son, the Fallen Guardian of White Colossus!"

* * *

 **This is indeed a Chung x Ara fanfic. It may take me a day to update my other two stories, but I will update them :) Please criticize me by read and reviewing! Thank you! Chu~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm super, omega sorry that I haven't updated at all! I had a writer's block and it took me forever to figure out how to make this story nice and appealing to you all! I will update when I can! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

(Unknown location)

"You summoned me?"

"Yes, Karis. So tell me, about Ran's plan..."

"It's about to commence."

"Do you think he'll succeed?"

"Of course not! I want him to look like an utter fool! After all, he isn't a true demon, but a human girl's brother."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but I lied and told him that there was none."

"Good, my dear succubus. We'll not only annihilate those petty humans, but that useless earl, too. You do remember what happened, correct?"

"Yes, Ran failed to defeat those annoying bugs."

"Just make sure he lures them in."

"Of course, Scar."

* * *

(Hamel Palace: Chung's Bedroom-Balcony)

Strolling down the blue and white hallway, Ara reaches the prince's bedroom, which was located on her right.

Knocking on his bedroom door, "May I come in, Chung?"

"Of course, Ara," was what she heard from the other side of the door.

 _Wow, I wonder how he knew it was me? He's so handsome, powerful, and incredibly intelligent!"_ the ebony-haired girl squealed in her head. Calming herself down, Ara gently turned the knob, only to see her crush laying down on a comfy-looking, white chaise lounge with a sky-blue pillow. His bedroom, like the hallways, were blue and white, along with a touch of gold and silver. Entering his bedroom, Ara notices his Freiturnier in pieces, laying on his bed, while the prince himself was wearing a white and blue royal suit.

"O-Oh! A-Am I bothering you?" she was worried, for he was peacefully laying on his lounge as if he was sleeping.

"No, not at all! Actually, I prefer some company now and then, so you're not bothering me at all!" Chung didn't want to lose her. "Please, have seat," he stood up from his chaise lounge and led her to a blue and white couch. As she sat down, he sat next to her, only to make Ara blush. At first it was total silence, due to both the blonde prince and the ebony-haired girl not knowing what to bring up, but finally, after like two minutes, Chung decided to bring up something that would destroy the silence.

"Do you miss him? Your brother?" Chung brought up.

"Y-Yes, sometimes. Usually, I remind myself that's he's gone, but deep inside me, I know he isn't. Maybe there's still some hope left in saving him," Ara replied. "What about your father?"

"Like you, I miss him. I really hope I can see him again," the prince leans in and places his right hand on Ara's left hand. Feeling the warmth of his right hand, Ara's cheeks turn from bright pink to the color of Elesis's hair. Noticing her face, "H-Hey! A-Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"W-Wha?" she feels her own face heating up, "O-Oh, I-I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure?" the blonde prince leans in closer, holding Ara's waist with his left hand while placing his right on her forehead. Knowing that she's heating up, Ara cups her own cheeks and tries calming down. Unfortunately, the pair hear someone knocking on the door.

 _Oh gosh, I'm screwed! If it's Rena, I'm screwed times two!_ Ara thought.

"Who is it?" Chung calmly answers.

"Hey it's lunch time!" Elsword's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Ah, okay! Thanks, Elsword! Hey, we should head to the dining room, Ara," Chung gently smiled at the madly blushing girl who couldn't stop blushing.

 _Oh my gawd! He's smiling! He's smiling!_ She squealed inside her head. "R-Right!"

* * *

(Outside from Chung's Bedroom)

 _Tee hee! This is the perfect blackmail! Wait till Rena hears this recording!_ Elsword thought, holding his ElPhone.

* * *

(In the Dining Room for Lunch)

"So Ara~!" Rena seductively called the black-haired girl.

"R-Rena?" Ara exclaimed.

"You love~ him don't you!"

"W-Wha?"

"Elsword gave me a recording of what happened~!"

"E-Elsword?" Ara glanced over at Elsword, who's sitting next to Aisha. The two snickered. Penensio and Chung, who overheard the conversation, glared at Elsword.

 _Oh gawd please save me!_ Elsword thought.

Elesis, who also overheard the conversation, "Elsword! Come see me after lunch! I need to have a _talk_ with you!"

 _More like a beating!_ Elsword gulped. "Fine."

"What was that?" Elesis glared at her little brother.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

(Entrance of the Hamel Palace)

 _So this is where you live. You'll never get to open your blue, paw-print eyes ever again!_

* * *

 **So I hope you guys like it! I know it was pretty short because I wanted to update ASAP! I will update the other two stories soon! Chu~!**


End file.
